


Los Pollitos | The Little Chicks

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Neck, Don't copy to another site, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hypothermia, I wrote this as a vent fic in February, If you know your Spanish nursery rhyme things, Infinitesimal Sides, Please don't swear in my comments section, Starvation, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, There wasn't a happy ending, all the Sides except Patton die, sympathetic everyone, this is the version my Spanish teacher taught us, you'll know Los Pollitos is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Los pollitos dicenPío pío píoCuando tienen hambreY cuando tienen frio----------The little chicks sayCheep, cheep, cheepWhen they are hungryAnd when they are cold





	Los Pollitos | The Little Chicks

Giants cause mayhem. They cause havoc.  
  
They cause death.  
  
Many different kinds of death than first come to mind. They brought diseases that humans weren’t built to handle. They brought pets that toss humans around like toys. They brought the idea that humans should be pets put in cages and containers.  
  
And then the humans were dying because there was an earthquake and the giants left them behind. Then they were dying.  
  
The five cried for help for a while. Hours and hours until they finally admitted that no one was coming for them. Then they started to die.  
  
Des was the first to go. The five had often gotten too much food and water from the giants and started a food storage under their beds. Des declined when they offered him food, telling them he wasn’t hungry and he would be fine, even though it was painfully obvious he was lying. He starved with a sad smile on his face.  
  
Roman was the next to go. The five, now four, had always noticed the crack in the lid of their container. Roman was positive he could find a way to make it bigger, ignoring the others’ requests for him to stop, telling them that he wouldn’t let any more of them die. He fell and broke his neck.  
  
Virgil went not long after that. The five, now three, were the closest of friends, having no one else to talk to except the giants. Virgil didn’t handle the deaths of his friends very well, crying over their covered bodies and having to be forced to eat and drink by the others. He didn’t commit suicide but died of a very literal broken heart.  
  
Logan was the last to go. The five, now two, would huddle together on the cold nights to keep warm. Logan gave all the blankets to Patton, insisting he needed them more when he tried to share. He died of hypothermia, falling asleep one night and not waking up the next morning.  
  
Which left Patton all alone in the container. The five, now one, laughed and talked and read to each other. Patton knew he wasn’t completely sane anymore, the deaths of everyone you know can do that to you. He covered his friends in the sheets from their beds and lined them up, unable to give them proper burials, and began to talk and joke and read to them. He knew they weren’t there. He knew they would never reply. But sometimes he thought he could hear their voices, telling him it was going to be okay. Telling him someone would come to rescue him soon.  
  
One day Patton started calling for help, yelling that he was hungry and cold and wanted to go home. After a minute, he went quiet. He was found soon after by some very worried giants who feared that the human inside the collapsed room had died right before they found him. Instead he was waiting very patiently on his bed, staring at the bodies of his friends. Patton looked up at the giants and told them Virgil told him they were coming then burst into tears. He wanted his friends back, he cried. Why did they have to go? Why did they leave him there all alone?  
  
Patton isn’t completely sane anymore. But that's okay, Des tells him. He’s very brave, Roman tells him. Everything will be alright now, Virgil tells him. He did what he could and that’s enough, Logan tells him.  
  
Patton’s friends get proper burials. Patton gets taken in by one of the giants who found him, Thomas. Thomas already has two humans, Emile and Remy, who are treated as people and not as pets, given their own little home instead of a glass container. Emile was a therapist before the giants came so he helps Patton recover. Remy was a cook before the giants came so he makes Patton some well-deserved meals. Thomas is a giant himself but tries his best to make sure Patton is comfortable and not frightened. And if the three of them hear Patton talk to himself sometimes, that’s okay.  
  
Patton isn’t completely sane anymore.  
  
And sometimes they can hear them too.


End file.
